toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
EnTe
Hi. I am Ente. As you may know, I am a FORMER hacker. I am now on the TTR team. I am a Moderator on TTR. My mod toon is a male blue headed, green armed, and purple legged tall and skinny bear. I will NOT be using the max toon command. I will actually progress through the game. I have a purple shirt and red shorts. My speedchat color is light green. I wear no accessories (for now) and I did the big toon toontask and will keep it on until further notice. I no longer hack. What laff is my mod toon at? Why, it's at 20 laff currently and level 3 throw and squirt. Along with level 2 ToonUp. I joined the TTR team during the beginning of Alpha. Since I left Team STRIKE, it closed for good. Toontastic, eh? Goshi and Shockley are good friends of mine. Sadly, I will not be attending the next upcoming OMGCon. I live too far away! I sure hope Slappy is okay! I've heard rumors of a new Cog boss! As Floppy stated, the new boss's name shall not be mentioned. It might attract him. Cogs have great hearing. Cogs shall pay for what they did! Anyways, if you see me around, and if you bully me or anyone else in ANY way, rip your account. It will be terminated. It will also be IP banned. I usually moderate Vibrant Valley ToonTown Central. Although, I don't use ghost mode. Why you ask? I dunno. It just seems creepy xD. There are these ingame rumors going around of Goshi being fired. That rumor is false. Goshi is still a vital part of the TTR team. Also, new update coming soon. If you doubt me of being a mod, your account will be terminated. Not IP banned, though. I also give out jellybeans when I see a BeanFest going on. I also am the very first mod to ever start a BeanFest in TTR. Most of the Entés on this page are pure fakers. And because of that, I have terminated their TTR account forever. I will be at the upcoming ingame ToonFest 2016. I wont be showing my gm icon because i dont wanna cause drama. I am currently not able to access the game because my computer is being fixed. It stopped working due to many viruses. Until then, i will only access wikis related to ToonTown and YouTube. I have been such a fool when i used to hack. Please, never hack TTR. It will be considered a banning offense and WILL get you terminated. Goshi, McQuack, and I are mainly responsible for banning misbehaving toons. Please, only harass Cogs with your gags. NEVER toons, nor doodles. Although, i am not allowed to tell when or if doodles will be coming out and when. The reason you might have never heard of me is simple. During Alpha, i rarely logged on due to me being extremely busy in real life. So please, dont be a bad toon. Banning hurts me more than it hurts you. I was actually recently promoted into being a mod that doesnt JUST moderate, but also bans bad toons. You dont wanna mess with Goshi and I. Not meaning to threaten you. Just warning you that we CANNOT disobey our job. When we are TOLD to ban a certain toon, we do. Its just our job. Roll with it. I, Entè, will only ban toons that misbehave. I promise. Please review the TTR Terms Of Use before you get into the trouble that will cause me to ban you. Sadly, i was told to not type links on a wiki, so you should look it up yourself. To summon me, just yell out the issue and ill be sure to check the chatlog and ban the one(s) causing the issue. I usually just ban people for hacking, cussing, threatening, harassing, and greening. Just dont get in trouble, or i will have to terminate you. That's all for now. If I see a fight, be sure to end it before I terminate everyone that is involved with the fight. Bye! Have a toontastic, zany, pie filled day! :) NOTE : my YouTube channel is named Entè. Subscribe to me for more videos in the MUST WATCH Videos Playlist.